Cobardes
by Azturial
Summary: Si no hubieramos sido cobardes" Como cada cumpleaños, Hermione recibió una rosa negra y la puso en un florero junto a la entrada. Solo esa noche recordó ese pasillo en el ala de Encantamientos. Premio para los lectores/as de "10 reglas para ser un Malfoy"


Cobardes

**N/A.- Dedicada para todas aquells lectores/as de "10 reglas para ser un Malfoy". Disfruten su regalo.**

**Disclaimer.- **Los personajes y lugares en donde se desarrolla la historia no son míos, sino de la grandiosa imaginación de J.K. Rowling, y yo solo los uso para moldear historias a mi gusto, dejando volar mi imaginación, por simple diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Cobarde****s**

Te miro desde lejos. Tú sentada en tu mesa. Yo sentado en la mía. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, atraídas como si de imanes se trataran. Tus ojos recorren mi cara mientras yo hago lo propio con los míos.

Desvías la mirada cuando te das cuenta de que tus amigos te llaman. Ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente rápido como para notar a donde se dirigía tu mirada. Y ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente rápido como para notar esa lágrima solitaria que sale lentamente de tu ojo derecho, hasta perderse en las comisuras de tu boca de fresa, mientras te levantas de tu mesa y caminas hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Lo que daría yo por poder limpiar esa lágrima. Lo que daría yo por tenerte tan cerca como esos dos, que aunque son más que afortunados, no se dan cuenta de tu dolor. Lo que daría yo por que esta fina línea que nos separa, se pudiera borrar solo con el pensamiento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salgo rápidamente del Gran Comedor. Las lágrimas escocen en mis ojos, clamando por ser libres de una vez por todas. Me disculpo con Harry y Ron y corro hacia el baño. Me encierro en un cubículo y dejo que esas benditas lágrimas fluyan libremente por mi cara.

Estoy enferma. Estoy enferma de llorar. Estoy enferma de amarte y callar. Estoy enferma de ti. Estoy enferma de la incertidumbre que me asalta cada noche, inundando mi almohada con lágrimas salinas. Estoy enferma de amor.

De amor por ti.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione Granger caminaba lentamente detrás de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, que hablaban de Quidditch, dejando a la castaña aislada de la conversación. Estaban tan entretenidos en su plática, que no se dieron cuanta cuando unas manos delgadas agarraban a la castaña y la llevaban a un pasillo desierto en el ala de Encantamientos.

Hermione no gritó. No forcejeó y no se quejó. No hizo nada. Solo dejó que esas manos la jalaran, mientras ella se deleitaba con ese aroma a menta que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Ese aroma por el cual ella deliraba.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se perdía en aquel aroma embriagador que la enloquecía.

Draco Malfoy la abrazaba, recargando su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, respirando ese sutil perfume floral que usaba la castaña. Solo la abrazaba, mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba del contacto.

A ese tiempo, Harry y Ron estarían histéricos buscándola, pero a ella no le importaba. Más tarde se encargaría de darles una buena excusa, como las que les venía dando desde hacía unos meses.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se alejó del abrazo. Tenían que dejar las cosas claras si querían seguir así.

Draco… que vas a hacer?- Preguntó ella, mientras observaba a Draco, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en el rostro.

Que quieres que te diga, Hermione?- Preguntó él, abriendo los ojos.- Que va a ser como en los cuentos de hadas? Que vamos a terminar juntos, sin obstáculos y que un beso sería la solución al hechizo de la sociedad? Eso es lo que quieres que te diga?

No. Quiero saber que vas a hacer para combatir los obstáculos. Quiero saber que estarías dispuesto a perder.- Susurró ella.

Él no contestó. Y fue mejor. Hermione solo se alejó lentamente de él. Dio media vuelta y suspiró hondamente. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud, mientras que Draco la miraba.

Y tú, Hermione? Tú que estarías dispuesta a perder?- Preguntó con voz rota.

Silencio. Silencio que les partió el alma a ambos. Pero sabían que así tenía que ser.

Y una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Hermione Granger, cuando salió de ese pasillo, dejando su corazón en él. Por que Hermione nunca volvería a amar como lo había hecho. Nunca volvería a amar a nadie como a ese dragón que dejaba herido.

Y Draco Malfoy se quedó ahí, parado. Mirando como la sociedad era una fuerza más grande y poderosa que ellos dos. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el lado opuesto, abandonando el lugar de la despedida. El lugar donde nunca más volverían a cruzarse. Donde el destino se había cernido sobre ese amor que profesaban y lo había desbaratado con un movimiento rápido y certero.

Y una gota de un líquido salino, salido de sus ojos, corrió por su mejilla. Y no hizo nada por evitarlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione caminaba, bajando las escaleras de su casa. Bajaba con parsimonia, vestida con un vestido de seda entallado en la parte de arriba y largo hasta los pies, color verde botella. Miraba sin mirar, observando la fiesta que se estaba dando en su honor.

Cuando terminó de bajar, un hombre le tendió el brazo, que ella sujetó. Llegó hasta la sala. Ahí, estaban los regalos. Amontonados uno encima de otro, envueltos en papeles brillantes de colores. Y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa hueca.

Su mente no estaba presente cuando todos la felicitaron por sus veintinueve primaveras, ni cuando un pastel de tres pisos entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Ni cuando todos se despidieron de ella, felicitándola de nuevo. Ni cuando Harry agarró a Ginny y desaparecieron de su casa. Ni cuando Ron se despidió de ella con un beso frío y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Su mente regresó cuando tocaron el timbre, exactamente a las doce de la noche en punto. Suspiró y fue hasta ella. Así como el año anterior y los diez antes de aquel, abrió la puerta y encontró una rosa negra en el felpudo de la entrada.

Y como lo hacía cada noche en su cumpleaños desde hacía once años, levantó la rosa y miró hacia la luna del 19 de septiembre. Y suspiró, mientras recordaba ese desierto pasillo de Hogwarts, en el ala de Encantamientos. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y dejó la rosa en un florero, previamente preparado junto a la puerta.

Subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto con sigilo, se vistió con su ropa de dormir y se acostó junto a su esposo, que roncaba sonoramente. E imaginó lo que pudo haber pasado.

Como cada noche en su cumpleaños, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Por que era la única noche en la que se permitía llorar. La única noche en la que pensaba en lo que hubiera podido ser.

Y así como cada diecinueve de septiembre, esa noche, Ronald Weasley escuchó a su esposa susurrar con tristeza: _"Si no hubiésemos sido __**cobardes**__…",_ antes de caer rendida ante Morfeo.

**°°Lumos°°**

**°°Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas°°**

K tal?? Jeje… espero que les haya gustado. Cortito y triste (creo que casi todos mis One-Shot son y serán tristes) pero espero que les guste. Esto es un regalo dedicado especialmente a: **Chibik-Lady, Nydia Hiragizawa, alebe, Angie Granger, beautifly92, elhora, camilooza lunks y Roxanne'92. **Que leyeron **"10 reglas para ser un Malfoy"** y dejaron sus suposiciones sobre la próxima regla, o simplemente un comentario, que me hizo muy feliz! Les dije que habría un regalo! Y como no pude meter a mi sexy Draco en una caja para mandárselos por correo, pues aquí tienen un one-shot!

Bueno, pásensela muy bien.

Nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones y fics! xD

**°°Travesura realizada°°**

**°°Nox°°**


End file.
